Waiting For You
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Sakura terus menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang meski orang tersebut telah berjanji padanya untuk datang. Naru/Saku, AU, chara death, oneshot


Summary: Sakura terus menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang meski orang tersebut telah berjanji padanya untuk datang. Naru/Saku, AU, oneshot

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya~

* * *

**WAITING FOR YOU**

Hal yang paling disukai Sakura saat ia pulang sekolah adalah duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang yang terdapat sekitar pantai. Itulah hal yang pertama ia lakukan tiap kali ia pulang sekolah sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya sejak kecil. Memang, pemandangan di sekitar pantai benar-benar menakjubkan. Langit biru di siang hari, langit berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan tiap sorenya, air laut yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijaun, dan pasir putih yang mendesir-desir tiap kali ombak menyapunya. Tiap harinya, terdapat satu atau dua kapal nelayan yang berlabuh di pantai. Dan terkadang, Sakura senang untuk melihat beberapa ekor burung mercusuar berterbangan di sekitar pantai. Bagi Sakura, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling bagus untuk melepaskan kejenuhannya, sekaligus rumah keduanya.

Pada suatu hari, saat Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, ia langsung pergi menuju pantai. Hari ini ia ingin kembali menikmati pemandangan alam yang indah di pantai. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura melihat di pantai hanya ada tiga atau empat orang yang berlalu lalang. Baguslah, pikir Sakura. Hari ini ia bisa sepuasnya duduk-duduk menikmati pemandangan laut di pantai sendirian, sambil duduk di atas kursi panjang kesayangannya, yang biasa ia duduki.

Setelah menduduki kursinya, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang sengaja ia pinjam dari sahabatnya, Ino. Membaca novel adalah hal yang disenanginya selain mengunjungi pantai. Untungnya karena hari ini cukup sepi, ia bisa membaca novelnya dengan tenang sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

Saat ia tengah membaca novelnya, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Permisi, Nona. Bolekah aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan acara membacanya dan melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu, "Ya, silahkan. Tentu saja," sahut Sakura, membalas senyuman anak laki-laki. Ia bergeser sedikit.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di samping Sakura sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menyahutnya dengan anggukan dan kembali melanjutkan acara membaca novel. Tetapi, belum lama ia membaca novelnya, lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Pemandangan yang indah, ya," kata anak laki-laki blonde itu pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menyahut, "Hmm, ya."

Lalu anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu kembali berkata, "Beruntung sekali bisa datang ke sini saat pantai sedang sepi. Keadaannya jadi terasa benar-benar damai, menenangkan."

"Hmm..." Sakura masih melanjutkan acara membaca novel.

"Di sini juga, udaranya juga sangat sejuk sekali."

"Hmm..."

"Tempat yang bagus untuk melepaskan lelah dan jenuh."

"Hmm..."

"Wah, bahkan di sini juga terdapat banyak burung mercusuar berterbangan..."

BRAKKK!

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang tengah berdiri dari kursi sambil menutup buku novelnya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan mencantengnya ke atas pundaknya, kemudian berlalu pergi. Sementara lelaki itu menatap kepergian Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. Sakura yang berlalu meninggalkan pantai, dalam hatinya merasa kesal karena anak laki-laki itu telah merusak suasana damai di pantai dengan mengajaknya bicara saat ia sedang membaca buku. Entah kenapa, meski baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu mengajaknya bicara!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Sakura yang baru saja pulang sekolah kembali pergi ke pantai. Kali ini, ia berharap laki-laki asing yang kemarin ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja. Karena hari ini ia ingin menikmati pemandangan di pantai sendirian dan dengan tenang, tanpa ada suara celotehan ataupun suara berisik yang bisa mengganggu ketenangannya. Saat ia sampai di depan pantai, ia juga kembali mendapati bahwa suasana pantai sepi seperti kemarin. Sakura tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia berpikir pasti hari ini ia bisa kembali melewatkan acara menikmati keindahan pantai dengan tenang. Dengan hati senang, Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke kursi panjang yang biasa ia duduki. Tetapi kesenangannya langsung hancur lebur saat ia mendapati kursi panjang yang biasa ia duduki sudah diduduki oleh anak laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin. Ia berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei," panggil Sakura pada anak laki-laki itu, "Itu tempatku. Bisa minggir tidak?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh, "Siapa bilang kursi ini tempatmu? Apa kau pikir kau yang sudah membangun tempat ini?"

"...Ya, itu memang tempatku..." geram Sakura, "Itu tempat yang biasa aku duduki. Dan kau sudah mendudukinya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari tempat lain saja?" anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu nyengir lebar ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sebal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kemudian segera meninggalkan pantai, tetapi anak laki-laki itu malah memanggilnya untuk kembali, "Hei! Aku cuma bercanda! Kalau kau mau, biar aku saja yang meninggalkan kursi ini."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, kaget mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki itu, "Kau serius? Kau saja yang duduk di sana. Aku mau pulang."

"Tak perlu pulang, biar aku saja," sahut anak laki-laki itu, "Aku tak mau mencari masalah hanya karena menduduki kursimu."

Sakura mengedutkan sudut bibirnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan mencari masalah?"

Dan anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, kursi itu milikmu. Ambillah. Aku ke sini hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan saja, bukannya mau merebut kursimu."

"Eh! A-aku juga hanya main-main saja!" Sakura langsung gelagapan mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, merasa tak enak akan perkataannya, "Ka-kalau kau mau, kau boleh duduk di kursi itu," Sakura duduk di atas kursi itu dan bergeser sedikit sambil menata anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu dan berkata, "Kau mau duduk tidak?"

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Aku tak memaksamu, ya."

Sakura menghela nafas sedikit, lalu membalas senyumannya, "Tak masalah."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian anak laki-laki itu kembali membuka percakapan, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, "Hei," katanya pada Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arahnya, "Kenapa kemarin kau buru-buru pulang saat aku mengajakmu bicara? Apa kau tersinggung lalu marah karena aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," jawab Sakura, "Ke-kemarin, aku hanya tidak suka saja kau mengajakku bicara karena aku sedang membaca novel," ia tertawa gugup.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu," anak laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbicara denganmu, itu saja."

"Aku bisa mengerti," Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku saja yang terlalu aneh, kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja pergi hanya karena merasa terganggu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tetapi suasana kembali hening.

"Ng, lalu... Memangnya novel apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

"Hmm, 'Case 13'. Buku yang menceritakan tentang seorang psikopat yang senang sekali membunuh. Ia membunuh hanya karena senang melihat darah. Dan korbannya kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan anak-anak dan para wanita," jelas Sakura bersemangat, seolah-olah ia sudah merasa sedikit akrab dengan anak laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Sakura, "Oh. Begitu, sepertinya cukup seru," katanya, "Aku juga cukup suka membaca novel. Lalu, apakah kau pernah membaca sebuah novel fantasi berjudul 'A Sky Hat Full of Magic'? kurasa ceritanya cukup seru untuk diikuti."

Sakura menyalak, "Ah! Aku tahu novel itu! Itu novel tentang kehidupan seorang penyihir bukan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Ternyata kita memiliki hobi yang sama!" ia tertawa.

* * *

Tak terasa, pembicaraan panjang pun pada akhirnya mengalir di antara keduanya. Meski baru saja mereka bertemu, Sakura sudah merasa ia telah cukup akrab dengan laki-laki itu. Apalagi ternyata mereka berdua memiliki beberapa kesamaan dalam soal hobi, seperti membaca novel dan memandangi pemandangan di pantai, meski perbedaan lebih banyak di antara keduanya. Ternyata tak ada salahnya ia mengakrabkan diri dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian keduanya berpisah ketika matahari terbenam dan langit mulai gelap.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura kembali mendapati anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu sudah berada di pantai, sedang duduk-duduk di atas kursi yang biasa mereka tempati sambil memandangi laut lepas. Dan seperti biasanya, anak laki-laki itu yang menyapa Sakura duluan dan tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei," sapa anak laki-laki itu pada Sakura, tersenyum lebar.

"Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura, sambil duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu.

"Cukup baik, meski akhir-akhir ini aku harus menghadapi ujian," jawab anak laki-laki blonde itu, tertawa renyah.

Sakura tersenyum, "Hmm, ujian ya? Apakah nilaimu cukup memuaskan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa... Tidak. Aku malas sekali mengulang pelajaran di sekolah. Hahahaha."

Sakura ikut tertawa, "Bagaimana, sih kau ini..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Sepertinya Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Saat Sakura sedang memikirkan topik percakapan yang bagus, tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Lihatlah, awannya berbentuk seperti kura-kura," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah awan di langit.

"Wah, benar..." Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Tapi rasanya awan itu malah berbentuk seperti tupai, deh."

"Apa iya?" anak laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya ke atas langit, merasa silau dengan sinar matahari, "Coba lihat awan yang sebelah sana, bentuknya sekarang terlihat seperti kucing."

Dan percakapan di antara keduanya kembali mengalir.

* * *

Tak terasa, hampir tiga bulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di pantai. Awalnya, mereka hanya bercakap-cakap tentang percakapan yang biasa dibicarakan sambil duduk-duduk di kursi panjang yang biasa mereka duduki. Tapi lama-kelamaan, mereka mulai saling tertawa, bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka dan membicarakan soal permasalahan masing-masing di antara mereka, seolah-olah sudah cukuplah lama mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura dan anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu semakin dekat dari hari ke hari, bahkan masing-masing di antara mereka memiliki sebutan satu sama lainnya. Seperti misalnya 'rambut nanas' untuk anak laki-laki tersebut karena rambutnya yang berwarna blonde dan jabrik, dan 'dahi lebar' untuk Sakura karena dahinya yang memang lebar. Meski mereka sudah lebih dari 3 bulan saling mengenal satu sama lain, ada satu hal yang masih menggantung di hati Sakura.

Yaitu, ia tak pernah menanyakan di mana dan siapa nama anak laki-laki itu, meski mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain selama lebih dari 3 bulan.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan soal itu, tetapi ia merasa sedikit ada sesuatu hal yang kurang kalau ia tak menanyakan siapa identitas anak laki-laki itu. Yang Sakura tahu hanyalah anak laki-laki itu tinggal di dekat pantai dan baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan ia mulai menyesali mengapa ia tak menanyakan identitas lelaki itu dari awal atau mungkin berukaran nomor ponsel dengannya.

Lalu keesokannya, seperti biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah, Sakura mengunjungi pantai. Tetapi sesampainya ia di sana, yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah kursi panjang kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana, tak ada anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu. karena ia masih ingin bertemu dengan anak laki-laki tersebut, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi, menunggu kedatangan anak laki-laki itu.

Tetapi ia tak datang.

Putus asa terus menungguinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang sehabis matahari terbenam, dengan perasaan berat meninggalkan pantai. Ia takut, ketika ia meninggalkan pantai, anak laki-laki itu malah datang.

Dan keesokan harinya lagi, karena hari ini Sakura libur, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendatangi pantai dan menunggu kedatangan anak laki-laki itu. Sayangnya, saat ia sampai di pantai, hujan mulai turun. Ia terpaksa menunggui kemunculan anak laki-laki itu sambil berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada di dekat pantai. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, tetapi orang yang ditungguinya masih belum muncul. Ia sudah berusaha menanyai orang yang sering berkeliaran di pantai mengenai anak laki-laki tersebut, tetapi kebanyakan di antara mereka menjawab mereka tak melihatnya selama beberapa hari. Sakura terus menatap kursi panjang tempat ia dan anak laki-laki itu selalu bertemu, berharap ada seseorang yang duduk di atasnya, anak laki-laki yang ia tunggui itu.

Dan karena hari sudah semakin larut, ia terpaksa berjalan meninggalkan pantai dengan perasaan hampa. Dalam hatinya, perasaannya jadi kalut. Apakah anak laki-laki itu pindah ke kota lain ataukah mengalami kecelakaan hingga tak bisa menemuinya? Dan tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi pipi Sakura.

* * *

Ketika keesokannya, saat Sakura kembali mendatangi pantai, ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di di atas kursi panjang sambil memandangi laut lepas. Sakura tersentak sedikit, itu adalah laki-laki berambut nanas yang sudah beberapa hari tak ia temui. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, rambut nanas," panggil Sakura.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, tersenyum senang pada Sakura seperti biasanya, "Hei, dahi lebar. Lama tak jumpa."

Sakura merasa sangat senang, setelah beberapa hari menunggu kemunculan anak laki-laki itu, akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Meski hanya tiga hari tak bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu, rasanya seperti beberapa bulan tak menemuinya, "...Kau kemana saja selama beberapa hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada anak laki-laki itu, sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Oh. Aku berlibur ke rumah nenekku selama beberapa hari. Memangnya kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu berbalik tanya pada Sakura.

"Aku... hanya bertanya padamu, itu saja," jawab Sakura.

Dahi anak laki-laki blonde itu sedikit berkerut, "Jangan berbohong padaku," katanya pada Sakura, "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kita ini teman bukan? Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku kalau kita ini memang benar-benar berteman. Sekarang katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kalau kita memang benar teman," ia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

'Teman,' Sakura tersenyum kecil, "A-aku," desis Sakura, "S-sudah beberapa hari ini, aku terus menugguimu. Tapi, kau tak pernah datang. Aku pikir kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Aku takut sekali..."

Anak laki-laki terdiam sesaat, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, "Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini kau terus menungguiku? Bodoh sekali, kau dahi lebar! Aku pergi selama beberapa hari karena aku harus menginap di rumah nenekku selama beberapa hari! Kenapa kau sampai memaksakan dirimu menungguku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sayangnya, kalaupun aku ingin mencari dan bertemu denganmu, aku tak tahu siapa identitasmu. Siapa namamu, dan di mana kau tinggal... aku menyesal sekali, aku tak menanyakan siapa namamu dari awal. Padahal sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, tetapi kita tak pernah tahu akan nama masing-masing. Bukankah ini aneh? Bahkan aku pun harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'rambut nanas', padahal kau memiliki nama..."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, anak laki-laki membelalakkan matanya, "Me-memang sih... soalnya, kau tak pernah bertanya padaku... jadinya..."

"Kalau aku tak pernah bertanya padamu pun, apakah kau akan bercerita padaku, siapa namamu dan di mana kau tinggal?" Sakura menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki blonde itu, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Anak laki-laki tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, melihat Sakura, "Soal itu..." ia itu menggenggam tangan Sakura, lalu mencium dahi Sakura, "Entah bagaimana aku menjawabnya. Tapi, kalau sekarang aku memperkenalkan diriku, boleh tidak?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, matanya terbelalak lebar merespons ciuman di dahinya, "Te-tentu saja boleh," kata Sakura.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. 16 tahun, dan siapa namamu, Nona Dahi Lebar?" tanya Naruto alias anak laki-laki berambut nanas.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mencubit lengan Naruto, "Aku juga mempunyai nama, bodoh! Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno, 16 tahun juga."

"Sakura? Nama yang cantik. Aku tak sabar menunggu musim semi tiba. Ah, ya, sekarang 'kan sedang musim panas, ya. Dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, bukankah saat itu musim di mana bunga sakura tengah bermekaran?" Naruto terkekeh sedikit, menyindir Sakura, lalu kemudian ia tertawa. Sakura juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa ia ternyata menyukai Naruto. Sakura suka dengan senyumannya, suka dengan sikapnya, dan ia menyukai semua yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Anak laki-laki berambut nanas yang ia temui untuk pertama kalinya di pantai. Dan perasaan sukanya itu sekarang telah berkembang di hatinya menjadi perasaan cinta. Ia mencintai Naruto, dan tanpa ia sadari pula, Naruto juga mencintainya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Naruto pun semakin dekat. Selama liburan musim panas berlangsung, mereka sering janjian bertemu di pantai untuk renang atau sekedar memandangi pemandangan laut lepas di pantai. Mereka melewatkan hari-hari dengan penuh tawa, penuh dengan keceriaan. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar pantai yang sudah mengenal mereka dengan sangat baik, juga terkadang melewatkan waktu bersama mereka. Naruto dan Sakura di mata mereka adalah pasangan yang paling serasi, meski Sakura dan Naruto sendiri membantah bahwa mereka belum pacaran. Dan setiap malamnya selama musim panas, orang-orang di pantai mengadakan festival kembang api. Mereka selalu mengundang Naruto dan Sakura sebagai tamu istimewa mereka.

Dan menjelang liburan musim panas akan berakhir, Naruto dan Sakura berjanji untuk saling bertemu lagi di pantai.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta nomor ponselmu," kata Sakura, setelah ia dan Naruto sepakat untuk kembali bertemu keesokan harinya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Nomor ponsel?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tak punya ponsel."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tak bohong."

"Yang benar saja, kau sudah berusia 16 tahun dan kau masih saja belum mempunyai ponsel?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Memangnya, kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu nomor ponselku?" Naruto nyengir-nyengir ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memerah, "A-aku hanya ingin tahu! Lagipula, kau seandainya terjadi sesuatu di antara kita..." Sakura meremas lengannya, "Ki-kita kan bisa tetap berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lainnya, dan mengetahui keadaan masing-masing... jadi..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa ia merasa berat untuk terus melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Naruto yang sudah tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menciumnya.

"Jangan dilanjutkan lagi," kata Naruto, "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Sakura menatap Naruto, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku masih merasa takut kalau nanti sesuatu terjadi padamu," Sakura menghapus air matanya, "Kau tahu, saat kau tak datang ke pantai selama beberapa hari, aku terus menunggumu. Dalam kepalaku pada saat itu, aku terus berpikir bahwa kau tak akan pernah datang lagi. Aku benar-benar takut, sesuatu terjadi padamu. Menunggumu selama 3 hari saja sudah terasa seperti berbulan-bulan lamanya..."

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura..."

"Aku serius, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jangan kau lanjutkan lagi ceritamu tentang dirimu yang terus menerus menungguku. Sekarang aku 'kan sudah ada di sini dan sekarang aku baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan juga," Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu terus menungguku. Aku janji, aku tak akan membuat menunggu lagi..."

Senyuman merekah di bibir Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura, "Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Sakura..." bisik Naruto ke telinga Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"Aku suka padamu..." bisik Naruto, membuat Sakura memerah.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah tak percaya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya juga bersemu merah, "Perlu aku ulangi? Aku bilang aku suka padamu..." ucapnya. Ia kemudian menarik nafasnya lagi, "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Lalu Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Sakura, memeluknya. Jantung Sakura terasa mau berhenti berdetak, pipinya bersemu merah. Tanpa sadar ia juga membalas pelukan Naruto dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pundak Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya di dekat Naruto. Setelah lama mereka berpelukan, keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, dengan wajah sama-sama bersemu merah.

"Na-Naruto..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya hari ini," kata Naruto, "Besok, kau boleh menjawabnya. Kita bertemu lagi di sini jam 4 sore. Ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

Kemudian keduanya berpisah setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam hatinya, Sakura merasa sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya ia bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang disukainya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain pihak, Naruto yang baru saja menembak Sakura juga pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. Sambil bersenandung, ia mengayuh sepedanya, tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia pun telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertemuannya besok dengan Sakura dengan membeli sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda saat pulang dari pantai tadi.

'Besok aku akan datang membawakan Sakura boneka ini,' batin Naruto sambil melihat ke boneka beruang yang dibawanya, tersenyum puas, 'Pasti Sakura akan menyukainya.'

Saat ia mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalan besar, Naruto berhenti di depan lampu merah, karena tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan boneka beruang yang dibawanya. Sesaat saat ia hampir meraih boneka beruang untuk Sakura, Naruto mendengar suara orang berteriak dan klakson mobil dibunyikan, seolah ditunjukkan kepadanya. Dan saat Naruto berbalik ke arah belakangnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil truk besar sedang menerjang ke arahnya.

Naruto tak dapat menghindar lagi, dan mobil truk itu menghantam tubuhnya. Naruto terpental dan jatuh di dekat lampu merah. Saat Naruto berusaha bangun, ia melihat beberapa orang mengerubunginya. Beberapa orang di antara mereka berteriak dengan paniknya dan sepertinya ada orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak memanggil ambulans. Naruto tak mengacuhkan suara-suara itu, ia berusaha mencari-cari boneka beruang yang ia beli untuk Sakura. Kemudian ia melihat ke sampingnya, boneka beruang yang baru dibelinya untuk Sakura telah bermandikan darah. Dan perlahan, Naruto merasa sangat ngantuk sekali, sangat mengantuk.

'Tidak, aku tak boleh... Sakura sudah menungguku...' ia berusaha meraih boneka beruang itu, matanya terbuka sedikit, 'Aku tak boleh membuat Sakura menunggu lagi, aku harus bangun...' tetapi pandangannya semakin kabur, kabur, dan seluruh dunianya pun menghitam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia datang pukul setengah tiga. Berharap agar Naruto kaget melihatnya sudah ada duluan di pantai. Sakura langsung duduk di atas kursi tempat ia dan Naruto biasa duduk. Sakura tak sabaran sekali untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia sudah sengaja dandan dan memakai baju terbaiknya dari rumah. Ia melihat jam tangannya, lima menit lagi akan jam 4. Pasti sebentar lagi Naruto akan muncul.

"Bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau melihatku sudah ada duluan di sini, ya?" Sakura tersenyum senang.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke laut lepas, sambil merasakan angin bertiup dan menerpa wajahnya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tak karuan, hari ini ia akan menjawab pertanyaan yang diungkapkan Naruto kemarin, dan sudah pasti ia akan menerimanya dengan senang.

Sudah pukul 4 lewat 15 menit. Naruto belum menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi Sakura masih menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura kembali melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah jam 5.

'Naruto lama. Apa mungkin ia lupa kalau hari ini ia janjian untuk bertemu denganku?' batin Sakura, 'Tapi mana mungkin, seharusnya aku minta saja nomor ponselnya dan memaksanya memberikannya padaku...' Sakura menghela nafas.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pantai, berharap ia melihat ada Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tetapi tak ada siapapun selain beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai. Sudah hampir pukul 6 dan Naruto masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Sakura mulai merasa cemas.

'Apa Naruto berniat bermain-main denganku? Di mana dia? Kenapa jam segini masih belum mucul juga? Awas saja kalau dia datang nanti, aku akan menonjoknya!' geram Sakura dalam hati. Hatinya jadi bertambah khawatir. Apalagi langit mulai gelap, dan Naruto masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Akhirnya, Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan pantai.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura kembali mengunjungi pantai sepulang sekolah, berharap ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang kemarin tidak datang memenuhi janjinya. Tetapi tetap saja Sakura mendapati pantai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di pantai. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia mulai merasa tambah khawatir. Ke mana Naruto? Kenapa ia masih belum muncul juga? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Sakura menunggu dan menunggu.

Berharap Naruto akan muncul di hadapannya, dan tersenyum padanya seperti biasanya.

Tetapi Naruto tidak muncul.

Dan Sakura pun kembali pulang setelah ia lama menunggu Naruto.

Esoknya lagi, Sakura kembali mendatangi pantai. Ia terkejut saat ia melihat ada seseorang sudah duduk di atas kursi panjang yang biasa ia duduki bersama Naruto. Seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura segera berlari menuju orang tersebut.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura, menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Eh?" orang yang dihampiri oleh Sakura menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura kaget dan terkejut melihat wajah orang tersebut, orang itu bukan Naruto, "Aku bukan Naruto. Namaku Tobi."

"Eh, ma-maaf... Aku pikir kau orang yang sedang aku tunggu..." kata Sakura meminta maaf pada orang itu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum, "Oh. Tak apa."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, dan berusaha agar air matanya tak tumpah sambil berjalan meninggalkan orang itu. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi panjang itu lagi, tetapi ia masih melihat orang tadi. Bukan Naruto. Naruto tak datang. Ia tak datang untuk menepati janjinya.

Dan keesokan harinya ia kembali lagi ke pantai, berharap kali ini Naruto akan datang. Ia melemparkan penglihatannya ke segala penjuru pantai, ingin melihat kedatangan Naruto. Tetapi orang yang ditungguinya tak kunjung datang. Sakura meremas-remas tangannya. Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji padanya untuk datang ke pantai sejak tiga hari lalu, tapi Naruto masih belum menampakkan dirinya juga.

"Lho? Sakura? Sedang apa di sini? Mana Naruto?" suara milik Yamato, seorang penduduk yang tinggal di pantai mengagetkan Sakura.

"Oh, Paman. Aku juga tak tahu," Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemuiku 3 hari lalu..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Yamato meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas pundak Sakura, "Mungkin Naruto sedang ada keperluan lain jadi ia tak bisa datang."

"Mungkin..." Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika Yamato pergi meninggalkannya, berusaha menahan air matanya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar lupa akan janjinya? Bagaimana kalau iya? Tidak mungkin, Naruto sudah berjanji padanya, dan Sakura percaya akan hal itu. Dan Naruto sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu bertemu dengan Sakura di pantai. Selain itu, ia belum menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

Keesokan dan keesokannya, Sakura terus mendatangi pantai. Berharap Naruto datang menemuinya sehingga Sakura bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi Naruto tak pernah datang. Tak terasa, saat ini sudah memasuki akhir dari musim salju dan sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba. Sakura menunggu dan menunggu. Berharap Naruto akan muncul.

Sakura tetap duduk diam di atas kursi panjang. Menoleh ke segala arah, melihat apakah Naruto akan menampakkan sosoknya atau tidak. Dan sialnya, di akhir musim salju ini, badai salju sedang melanda. Bahkan air laut di pantai pun hampir membeku saking dinginnya cuaca pada saat itu. Ia sudah dilarang oleh orang tuanya untuk tidak mendatangi pantai, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk terus menunggu Naruto, sehingga ia kabur dari rumah. Dalam hatinya, ia masih percaya bahwa Naruto akan datang menemuinya. Dan sekarang pantai sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya ada Sakura.

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya, berusaha menahan dinginnya angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terasa berat, dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Sakura berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mengikatkan syalnya ke sekitar tubuhnya, tetapi ia semakin mangantuk. Dan kemudian, ia jatuh tertidur...

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tertidur. Yang diingatnya ia sudah tertidur sudah sangat lama sekali, saat badai salju tengah berlangsung. Saat Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah pemandangan laut lepas disertai dengan suara kicauan burung dan desiran ombak. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Dan kini ia tengah terduduk di atas kursi panjang yang biasanya. Sakura tersentak, bukankah barusan badai salju masih berlangsung? Kenapa cepat sekali berhenti? Dan kenapa salju cepat mencair?

"Sudah bangun, Nona Sakura?"

Saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Dan ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di sampingnya, sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku datang Sakura. Maaf, sudah lama membuatmu lama menunggu," kata Naruto.

Sakura terisak, air matanya mengalir di wajahnya, "Dasar bodoh! Kupikir kau tak akan datang! Bodoh, bodoh!" ia menonjok dada Naruto dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau tak akan datang? Apa kau lupa akan janjimu? Dan aku pikir kau mati dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Kau jahat!"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia meletakkan sebuah boneka beruang tepat di pangkuan Sakura, "Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini dan seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Jadi... Maafkan aku untuk yang kedua kalinya karena telahe membuatmu khawatir, ya?" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, "Sebagai permintaan maafnya, aku membawakanmu ini."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Ini... untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Te-terima kasih, Naruto... Tapi, tetap saja, aku sulit untuk memaafkan orang yang ingkar janji!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kok begitu?" protes Naruto, "Sudah, dong. Oh, ya, apa jawabanmu soal pertanyaanku saat itu? pertanyaan soal... Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku..." ia bersemu merah.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia lupa soal itu. wajahnya bersemu merah, "So-soal itu... aku..." Sakura mengambil nafas, "A-aku juga... Aku juga... menyukaimu..."

Naruto berdiri dari atas kursi, "Jadi, maukah kau berpacaran bersamaku?"

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bersamamu untuk selamanya..."

Naruto memeluk Sakura, "Kalau begitu, aku senang sekali, Sakura! Aku senang sekali!"

"Aku juga..."

Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Airmatanya tumpah. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur dapat melihat Naruto kembali setelah lama tak melihatnya. Dan kini mereka berdua kembali bertemu, dan mereka berdua akan hidup bersama untuk selamanya.

* * *

Pada awal musim semi ini, salju mulai mencair. Sebuah keajaiban apabila kemarin baru saja terjadi badai salju. Dan kini, pantai yang biasanya hanya didatangi oleh beberapa orang mendadak ramai didatangi orang. Beberapa di antaranya polisi dan anggota tim medis dari rumah sakit. Mereka semua mengerubungi sebuah kursi panjang yang di atasnya tergeletak seorang gadis cantik yang sudah membiru seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini. Ia kabur dari rumahnya dan pagi ini ia ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dan membeku seperti ini," bisik seorang penduduk yang tinggal di pantai pada orang di sampingnya.

"Ya. Katanya ia terus menunggu orang yang sudah meninggal. Kalau tak salah orang yang ditungguinya bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia meninggal 8 bulan lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas," bisik orang yang di sampingnya.

"Benar-benar naas sekali..."

Seorang tim medis yang mengangkut tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sambil melihat jasad gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya, ia berkata pada seorang rekannya, "Meski gadis ini harus mengalami cerita seperti itu dan mati dengan cara seperti ini, anehnya ia bisa mati sambil tersenyum."

* * *

**AUTHOR COMMENTARY: **Gak bakat buat fanfic angsty. Padahal niatnya mau buat fanfic yang bisa buat nangis, tapi sepertinya tak bisa. Saya jadi mau tahu bagaimana rahasia author yang bisa membuat fanfic angsty sampai buat readers nangis-nangis... Anyways, bagaimana menurut kalian? Review~ Flame dan saran diterima


End file.
